The Sweetest Sin
by Bite Me Masochistic Lion
Summary: I was going to die. This time for sure. I just knew it. Even when staring death in the eye, I couldn't bring myself to be angry at my angel. At my Rosalie. She had tried after all. Through the pain, I smiled, waiting for my heart to stop pumping.
1. Chapter 1

I posted this last night, but removed it after reading through it. I fixed the errors I caught, and I added some things, and took some away. This story has been bugging me for awhile. I know it's not completely original, but I do hope it is somewhat.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You can thank Stephenie Meyer for the wonderful world of Twilight. Here's a clue, if you recognize it, I don't own it.

Please read and review. I'll give you a cookie. :]

Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

Friday was such a beautiful day. It started out as the kind of day where all you want to do is lounge in the grass and watch the clouds. Well, if you're that kind of person. I for one, took this day to go on a solitude hunting trip. I've been warned not to do this. The grizzlies have been attacking lately. I wasn't scared. Why should I be? In fact I was hoping to see a grizzly.

I remember hiking up the mountain. Stopping here and there to breathe in the scent of pine trees. It always made me happy. The scent running its course through my nasal passages always calmed me. I also remember reaching into my pocket to grab my flask. And after taking a swig, that's when I heard it. I grabbed my rifle and ran towards the sound, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins. A smiled was stretched across my face. I ran into a small clearing with a stream running through it. I strained my ears, listening. I didn't have to wait long for it. I knew that sound. That was the sound of a grizzly. It was a pathetic growl. So it must have been a cub.

The cub was currently standing on the edge of the stream, crying. I felt bad for it. It was young. I couldn't shoot it, so instead I hesitantly walked towards it. I bent down closer to it. It reached up with one paw and tried to smack me. I chuckled and ran my fingers through the fur. It was very soft. I looked around for the Mama bear, wondering why she left her cub all alone. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out some fresh blueberries. Mama had picked them for me, but it looked like this little fellow needed them more. I placed the berries in my palm and held them up to the cub to sniff. Slowly, it started licking my hands, grunting. I chuckled as the coarse tongue ran along my hand. I was just about to reach in my bag to grab some more, when something in the corner of my eye caught me off guard. I turned my head and saw a full grown grizzly running at me full speed. I turned on the spot and took off as fast as my legs could carry me. I risked a glance over the shoulder and saw the grizzly shoot across the stream in a matter of seconds.

I stopped and held my rifle up to my shoulder. I aimed it right at the Mama bear's shoulder. I just wanted to hurt it. Not kill, after all, somebody needed to protect the little cub back at the stream. My shaking finger pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the target. I lowered my rifle, checking to see if the grizzly was slowing. She pulled up onto her back feet, roaring in a combination of anger and pain. Before I could think, the bear was upon me swinging with full force.

I was thrown in the tree behind me. My rifle was flung into the brush. I jumped up and dived for my rifle just as the Mama bear was taking another swing. I grabbed my gun and pulled the trigger without aiming. My head was pounding and I could feel blood spilling, slowly from the gash. I fired again, and smiled as the bear was shot in the jaw. I went to pull the trigger again, but it was out of ammo. Seeing how I didn't have enough time to reload, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I held the rifle like a baseball bat and swung at her. It missed, but her swipe at my face did not. I fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I rolled away from the bear and forced myself up. My body was beginning to ache. The bear was back on her feet and coming right at me. I stood there, terrified. She threw me into another tree. This time I heard a crack. I ran my hand down my chest, and gasped as a sudden pain shot through my body. The bear was upon me once more.

By now I had lost all faith. My face, hair, and clothes were matted with sweat, blood, and dirt. I, Emmett McCarty, was going to die today. But I was not going to go without a fight, broken ribs or no broken ribs.

I ran as fast as I could towards the bear. And with as much force as I could muster, I hit the bear with the rifle once more. I was quick, but she was quicker. She had me on my back, clawing at every part of my body. I yelled out in pain. The muzzle of the bear was against my neck, her hot breath against my face. I could count the teeth in her mouth as she opened it, drool spilling out. I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness.

I had a good life. Before this bear could take my life, I quickly thought of my family. Mama would be heartbroken when the police told her. Papa would be disappointed, but he wouldn't shed a tear. He would want to be strong. Of course I knew, the moment he was alone, he would cry. Cry like no grown man should. And little Joshua would have to grow up without his big brother. I could fill tears forming when I thought of Rachel. My sweetheart. To think I was going to propose to her next week on our two year anniversary. She would be heartbroken just as much as Mama. I hoped she would move on and find another man. One that treated her like I did. One that gave her the love she deserved. It has been a good life, but twenty years is just not enough.

Before my eyes could shut for the last time, I saw someone. The most beautiful woman ever. All thoughts of Rachel were gone. My breath caught in my throat as I stared in awe as she attacked the bear. Her moves very fast and precise. In fact, they were so fast, I couldn't see her. I saw as she jumped on the bears back. After wrapping her hands around the neck I heard a loud crack and roar. She jumped off and watch the bear for a moment. She then lunged at the neck. Her mouth hooked onto the flesh of the bear. And I watched her suck. While I felt a strong connection to this creature, for no way was she human, I was suddenly terrified of her. Afraid she might attack me. After the bear fell, she rushed to my side.

Her face was perfect. I stared into her golden eyes. Not daring myself to look away. For I wanted to preserve every detail of these ambiguous eyes. I could tell they held many secrets. I wish I only had time to decipher them.

"Are you my angel?" I suddenly asked.

Her face contorted into pain and she looked away. She went to move away but I yelled after her. I didn't want her to go. Not now, not ever.

"Please! Don't go!"

She stopped and looked at me.

"At least stay by my side until I die."

She bent down closer. Her nose against my neck. My heart began to race as I remembered her teeth sinking into the bear. She breathed in deeply. Her hand was against my chest. Her fingers drumming against it. She then scooped me into her arms, cradling like I was an infant. I was amazed at her strength. I wasn't fat, but this woman should not be able to pick me up as if I were a doll.

"Don't worry darling," her voice was like music to my ears. "I'll save you."

She took off running. If I wasn't on the verge of death, I would enjoy the speed. It was exhilarating. I lifted a hand up to her face. Just to touch it, to see if she was even real. I traced her facial features. She was ice cold. Her jaw tensed. She looked as if she was holding her breath. I was now longing to know what she was.

"Please," she begged, "hold on. I won't let you die."

"Now, sweetheart," I let a low chuckle out, "I'm quite content on dying like this. In the arms of my personal heroine. My angel, if I must say."

She said something, but I didn't quite catch it. My eyes were slowly closing.

"Don't you die!" She commanded, "You're a strong man. Look how long you lasted against that animal. You can hold on for a little bit longer. I'm going to save you. All the pain will be gone, I promise you."

I smiled. I didn't even know this creature's name. I didn't know if she was safe or not. But I believed her. I believed she was going to save me. I didn't know how, but I knew she would keep her word. I took a deep breathe. She smelled beautiful. I couldn't quite remember what her scent reminded me of, I desperately breathed in again. Eager to smell her again. Just like the scent of pines, only her scent left me a little dazed and confused. I felt her grip tighten. If only I could be strong enough to endure this. To see my angel's face once more. I didn't even have the strength to keep my eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time. What hope did I have.

I don't know how much long it was, but I felt her slowing down. She cried out for help.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Please!" She yelled.

"Rosalie," a man's voice said, "What have you done?"

My angel now has a name. And such a beautiful name it was. I kept repeating it in my head.

"I saved him from a bear. It was going to kill him. I brought him here, thinking you could turn him. Save him for me. Let him be mine, like Esme is to you. I have immense hope for him."

"Rosalie, are you sure?"

"Carlisle, I was about to change him myself. When I place my mouth on his neck, I caught the scent of his blood. I knew if I were to taste it, I wouldn't be able to stop. The journey back was very, painful."

"If this is what you want. Bring him upstairs, to the bed. That should be comfortable enough. The next couple of days will be very hard for him."

I felt Rosalie run into the house. Before I could register it, and reject, I was out of my angel's arms and on a soft surface. I had no clue what was going on. I just wanted to see my angel again. To feel her arms around me. My heart beat was slowing, my breaths becoming shorter. My lungs were working over time.

"Carlisle! Hurry! His organs are shutting down!"

I could pick her voice out a hundred miles away. The sound of it was music to my ears. Each word a different note. Before I could register another thought, I then felt a searing pain in my throat. A burning sensation made it feel like my throat was on fire. I let out a scream. I could feel my body thrusting off the bed. More screams escaping my throat. A pair of ice cold hands were on my shoulders, forcing me down against my will. I heard Rosalie speak, but I didn't understand her. I suddenly grew very angry with her. She lied to me. She told me all the pain would be gone. Not only could I still feel the pain from the bear, but now I had to deal with this burning. I thought she was an angel sent from God to be my heroine. Now I believed she was a demon sent from the depths of Hell. Why would I fall for such beauty. I knew it was too good to be true. She was much to pretty for me.

I don't know how long it lasted it. Maybe it was only a few minutes. Or hell, it could have been years. I lost all sense of time. My body was stiff, and it was still burning. I remember screaming, a lot. I remember my angel's voice. How she told me she was so sorry, and the pain would be over soon. My anger for her was slowly evaporating. How could I stay mad with her? I think what shocked me the most was when I could feel the broken bones mending themselves. It was like a tickling sensation. By this time the burning was slowly spreading throughout the rest of my body. Then suddenly my heart felt like it was being ripped through my chest. I yelled in agony. My heart was on fire, I just knew it. It wasn't like the other pain I somewhat grew used to. This was intensified a hundred times. I tried to scream out for my angel, but no sound came out. I tried to scream again. It felt like my blood was evaporating. I felt my heart beat slow. I thought it stopped long ago.

I was going to die. This time fore sure. I just knew it. Even when staring death in the eye, I couldn't bring myself to be angry at my angel. At my Rosalie. She had tried after all. Through the pain, I smiled, waiting for my heart to stop pumping.

"Rosalie, I think it's time."

I didn't know what he was talking about. And just as my heart stopped, I opened my eyes. Was I really in Heaven? I could have sworn I was. Not because the pain gone. But because I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful people I've ever laid my eyes on. And the most angelic of them all, was my Rosalie. Standing in front of the other three. Her blond curls, thrown casually over her shoulders. She smiled at. I smiled back. I knew I must have been in Heaven. She was no demon. She was an angel. More specifically, my angel.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided I won't be updating until I get at least five reviews on **_this chapter_**. That makes me sound bitchy, ha. So if I don't get five reviews on it for a month, I won't update for a month. =]

So read and review, and receive more cookies!

Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

It was just like any other Friday. We had to stay indoors to avoid the sunlight. I absolutely hated these days. I wanted to go out in the world. I was meant to be held up in some house. Another reason I loathe being what we have become. It ruined every single plan I have dreamed of.

It started out like every other weekend. I asked Edward to join me for Saturday brunch. And of course, he replied with a polite rejection. And then I would leave the house and go for a hunt. This time was a little bit different. I had chosen to test my limits. I wanted to be as far away from _Edward _as I possibly could. I was currently running through Tennessee. I was a long way from home. I suddenly stopped as the flow of venom through my mouth announced a pack of wolves. I smiled.

It was easy enough to locate the pack. They were about twenty feet away. I was upon them in a flash. Wolf wasn't my favorite, but this would have to do. I was very thirsty. With a quick motion, I grabbed one of the wolves. A solid white one. It put up a fight. But after a quick snap of the neck, it stopped fidgeting. I placed my teeth along the jugular, and without pressure my teeth were cutting into the skin. I slowly swallowed the blood that was filling my mouth. I did this with two other wolves. After my thirst was satisfied I threw the limp bodies aside, and started running. I suddenly stopped when I heard what sounded like a gunshot.

My jaw was tensed. I took a deep breath and held it. Not wanting to disappoint Carlisle if the scent of a human reached me. It was distant, but I still heard the growls of a bear. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I ran towards the sound. Listening hard to hear another sound. Anything would work. It was then I heard a long groan. I stopped running when I came into a clearing. I saw a grizzly fighting a man.

I stared at the man. Oh how he looked like Vera's little Henry! He has the curls and dimples, just like Henry. He was clearly in pain, but the dimples were present none the less. His dimples were deeper than Henry's. Much cuter if I say so myself. I grew angry with the grizzly.

Before I could stop myself, I flew at the bear, hitting and jabbing every part I could reach. It tried swiping, but I neatly dodged each move. I was constantly one step ahead of the bear. I jumped on the back before it could do anything else. With one quick motion my hands were around the neck. I let a low chuckle out, and then I crush the neck within seconds. Next, I cut through the skin, and let the bear's blood flow into my mouth. I stood up, brushed the dirt off of my clothes and wiped my mouth. I then turned to the man. He was staring at me, evidently terrified and amazed at the same time. I quickly moved to his side. I got down on my knees, bending over him. He was staring into my eyes. I could hear his faint heart beat. I could feel venom slowly flowing to my mouth. My stomach was turning, as if I were able to throw up.

"Are you my angel?" he asked.

I was shocked. I could feel my face falling. I was no angel, I was far from it. I turned to leave. I had to get away from him. I didn't want to kill him. I knew he was going to die anyways, but I would not be the reason why.

"Please! Don't go!"

Something about the way he asked that ceased my movements.

"At least stay by my side until I die."

After that was said, I knew there was no way I could let him die. I could either risk losing him, and rush him to Carlisle. I might even be risking the chance that I lose control and bite him. I could try to change him myself. I placed my nose against his neck. I breathed in, instantly regretting it. The venom was now more prominent, just like the burning in the back of my throat. I should not be thirsty. Something about this man's blood was driving me crazy. Changing him myself was out of the question. How would I be able to stop myself from draining this man dry? I placed a hand on his chest, wanting to feel his heart beat. It made me smile. He was strong enough. I knew he could make it. Without problems, I picked him up, and cradled him in my arms. Like I used to hold Henry. He was like my little Henry in a way. I took off running at full speed.

""Don't worry darling," I soothed, "I'll save you."

He didn't take his eyes off of my face. He raised his arm up and placed his hand on my face. I felt myself flinch. He was using one finger to trace each of my facial features. Each move felt so sensual to me. When his finger was tracing my nose, I breathed in. His scent was intoxicating me. The desire to bite him grew stronger. I could not give into these actions. His arm fell to his side. His eyes were beginning to droop.

"Please," I begged, "hold on. I won't let you die."

"Now, sweetheart," he chuckled, "I'm quite content on dying like this. In the arms of my personal heroine. My angel, if I must say."

"If you knew the truth, you would know I was no angel."

I doubt he heard me. I could hear his organs. Working over time to keep him alive. I could feel his heart beat slowing. I could hear it. Each beat like a musical tone. I was enjoying it. I could tell he was fighting to keep his eyes open. They were closing. This was making me angry.

"Don't you die!" I commanded, "You're a strong man. Look how long you lasted against that animal. You can hold on for a little bit longer. I'm going to save you. All the pain will be gone, I promise you."

If I could cry, tears would be falling right now. He was smiling at me. I longed to hear his thoughts. He must have been thinking about something cheerful, to bring him joy. I was hoping this was enough to keep him alive. I could feel the venom again. The burning in my throat was at an all time high. My body was quivering. I was grateful we were close. I don't know how much longer I could take this. The moment a white house came into view I started yelling.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Please!"

I stopped right outside the house. Edward was sitting on the porch with a book. He was staring at me. I knew he was going through my thoughts. I saw his eyebrows go up in shock. He was then glaring at me, with hard eyes. I returned the glare.

"Rosalie," Carlisle whispered, clearly disappointed, "What have you done?"

I couldn't believe Carlisle thought I was the cause of this! After what I've been putting myself through! I looked at Edward, silently begging for help. I received none. He was quietly making a big deal of closing the book. I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"I saved him from a bear. It was going to kill him. I brought him here, thinking you could turn him. Save him for me. Let him be mine, like Esme is to you. I have immense hope for him."

"Rosalie, are you sure?" He raised one blond eyebrow.

"Carlisle, I was about to change him myself. When I place my mouth on his neck, I caught the scent of his blood. I knew if I were to taste it, I wouldn't be able to stop. The journey back was very, painful."

I stared at Carlisle. He would choose to believe it or not. I hoped he chose the former.

"If this is what you want. Bring him upstairs, to the bed. That should be comfortable enough. The next couple of days will be very hard for him."

I smiled at Carlisle. Knowing that he understood how grateful I was. I rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Before placing him in the bed, I placed my neck against his neck. Breathing in his scent once more. How I wish I could bottle it up. Quickly, before anyone would notice, I placed a small kiss upon his cheek. I left him in the bed and pressed myself against the wall as Carlisle entered the room. He acknowledged me with a nod, which I returned. Carlisle traced one finger across the neck. Searching for the best spot. His organs weren't going to last much longer. I could hear. I knew Carlisle could too, but I was still very impatient.

"Carlisle! Hurry! His organs are shutting down!"

As soon as that came out, Carlisle was biting down. Instantly, the man let out a terrible scream. His body was thrusting off the table. I was by his side in less than a second, placing my hands against his shoulders, pushing him down. Carlisle pulled away, wiping his mouth. He placed his hand on his chin looking away. He told me to call for him if there were any complications and left the room. This was hard for him. Even if it was helping the man, Carlisle was still disappointed in himself for having to introduce someone into this lifestyle.

I think for myself, the first night was the hardest. He screamed all night. Esme had asked me if I wanted to take a run with her, to keep my mind on other things. I had to politely refuse her. I was not going to leave him alone. I wish I knew his name. I bet it was something cute and innocent.

I kept a bucket of water and a wash rag close by. Wiping off the sweat that threatened to collect on his body. I was also doing this, in case he was too hot. I didn't leave his side, not once. When he screamed, I was by his ear humming. It seemed to ease his screaming. Carlisle checked in every two or three hours. He wanted to make sure his vitals were up to date and that his change was processing correctly.

I was always telling the man how sorry I was. I felt horrible. He must be angry with me. I promised the pain would be gone, instead this was the exact opposite of what I promised. I also kept placing kisses on his cheek. I felt a certain pull towards this man. Being by his side, acting like the perfect wife, felt so good. It felt so right. I was beginning to believe that he was my other half. He had to be. I've never felt like this about any other man.

The day had me bouncing on the balls of my feet. He should be completely changed today. I sat by his side, anxious for him to wake up. I was wiping his forehead with a cold wash rag when he started thrashing around. I jumped up to place my hands against his shoulders. I pushed down, but his body was forcing me away.

"That would be the newborn strength."

I turned to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"It seems that the venom has reached his heart. If you can remember, this was the most painful part."

I nodded at him. Of course I remember. How I felt like the inside of my body was being soaked in acid. It's not something you forget right away. I turned my attention back to the man. His face was twisted into a terrifying expression. I listened closely, waiting for his heart to stop. It was dangerously slow now. Just a few more minutes and I would have him all to myself. That is, if he chose to stay. If he left, I would chase after him. I was not going to lose him. I felt the smile stretching across my face when his heart gave one last beat.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Rosalie, I think it's time."

The man, or should I say vampire, slowly opened his eyes. By now, Edward and Esme had joined us. I placed myself in front of the others. I wanted to be the first one he saw. Carlisle had warned us not to stray to close, in case he loses control and attacks. The newborn looked at each of us, giving us admiring stares. When his eyes met mine they lingered, and I completely forgot about the others. It was as if nothing else mattered anymore. As long as I was with him, everything would be all right. I gave him an encouraging smile. He was now standing up. Edward was suddenly in a defensive position, a low growl escaping his chest. The newborn crouched low, his red eyes staring straight at Edward. This was not starting out so great. Carlisle must have sensed something, for he threw himself in front of the newborn.

"Edward!" He shouted, "Calm yourself. We have to have time to explain. And you attacking him will not help the matters."

"Explain what?" The newborn spat.

Carlisle turned to face the newborn.

"We have to explain what you have become."

The newborn was obviously confused, for he sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for an explanation. I hesitantly walked over to him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked, smiling at him. "You might need the support."

He grinned at me.

"Your my angel," he stated, "The angel who saved me. Of course you may sit with me."

He stood up and smoothed out the sheets. He pointed to the seat, and waited for me to sit before he sat down, like a true gentleman. I positioned myself so I was slightly facing him. He had placed one hand on top of mine and gave it a slight squeeze. He smiled at me.

He turned his attention to Carlisle, "I'm ready if you are."

Carlisle smiled, "We better get started than."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews ladies and gents! Obviously I received five, or else I would be producing Chapter three! I really don't like this chapter, it's really just the family introducing Emmett into the lifestyle, and all that good jazz. But none the less, please read and review. Once again, I won't be uploading chapter 4 until I get five reviews on _this _chapter. A couple of you have added it to your favorites, but have not reviewed it. How come? I don't bite.....hard. :D Review and recieve cookies! Woot! First reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them. **

**Please no flames. D:**

**Just saying...If I don't have the next chapter up before June 17th, I won't have it up for like two months. I leave for France. And I know where I'm going with this story, and I know it won't be finish before then. :[**

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

For the last couple of days, I've felt nothing but pain. I didn't think it could get worse. I've been wrong many times, so why would now be any different? I felt a growl of some sort, stir deep down in my throat. I wanted to scream out as the blood running through my veins felt like acid. There were voices somewhere, but I was too concentrated on the pain to even listen to them. I felt hands against my shoulders. My body jerked forward pushing them away. I could feel my body bucking off of the bed. My muscles were tensing up and I was begging for death. Anything was better than this. My heartbeat was slowing, and I was embracing the thought of death. I felt my heart beat one last time. I expected to hear nothing else. To feel nothing else. I expected to leave this behind, and go on to better things. What I didn't expect was my eyes to open up.

I blinked a few times. I was seriously freaked out. My heart isn't beating anymore. I'm supposed to be dead. I also noticed my vision was increased. I couldn't quite explain it. It was practically ten times better than 20/20 vision! I could count each little groove on the ceiling above me. I looked out the window. There was a tree about twenty feet away from the house. I could see a caterpillar making its way up the trunk. I knew it hasn't even been a minute since I opened my eyes. Everything was happening so quickly. My movements were by far quicker than before the attack. My thoughts were also faster. I could hear a faint ticking. A clock was close by. I noticed I felt no pain. None what so ever. Which was funny. I was just begging for death not even five minutes ago because of the pain.

It was then that I noticed four beautiful people. I stared at the man in front. He had blond hair. His face had the Hollywood movie look. There was something about his demeanor that demanded respect, and I was only too happy to obliged. I looked at the man standing behind him. He was the only one not smiling at me. His eyebrows were pulled together, his eyes calculating every move I made. The woman next to him gave me a motherly smile, which I happily returned. Her caramel hair was thrown over one shoulder. One hand was placed on the blond man. I turned my attention to the last one. Rosalie. My angel. My eyes met hers, and I knew. I knew I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms. Oh god, the things I was thinking. My mother would be very disappointed in me. Not very gentlemen like. I stood up, wanting to touch her. To see if she was real. The man behind the blond suddenly crouched and growled at me. Without even thinking, I was crouched, releasing my own growls. Since when do I growl?

The blond man threw himself in front of me, facing the other man..

"Edward!" He shouted, "Calm yourself. We have to have time to explain. And you attacking him will not help the matters."

"Explain what?" I spat.

The blond man faced me.

"We have to explain what you have become.

I've been confused in my life. But none of those times could compare to how I was feeling right now. What I've become? What in all that is holy, is this man talking about? What the hell did they do to me while I was in pain? Were they the cause of this?

Rosalie came towards me.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked, with a perfect smile, "You might need the support."

"You're my angel," I smiled back, "The angel who saved me. Of course you may sit with me."

I stood up, still shocked by the speed, and smoothed the sheets out. I pointed to the seat, and I only sat down after she was seated. I didn't miss the fact that Rosalie had positioned herself to face me. I placed one hand over hers, loving the fact that it fit perfectly into mine, and squeezed it.

I looked at the blond, "I'm ready if you are."

He smiled, "We better get started than."

He pulled a chair closer and sat down.

"Before we get into the explanations, I believe introductions are in order. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This woman, sitting next to you is-"

"Rosalie," I finished for him, "I heard her name before the horrible pain started. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

The man smiled. Jesus, this family liked smiling.

"Well, this young man behind me is Edward. I'm sorry for his actions earlier. Please don't let that form your opinions on him. He is a good man. This woman is my wife, Esme, and Edward and Rosalie are our children."

I raised an eyebrow. Children? They were too young to have children this old. What was going on here?

"We're adopted," Edward answered my unasked question, "And if you wait, we'll tell you what is going on."

I looked at him. Did he just read my mind? Mind readers? Those aren't real. Only in the freak shows. And even then, I believe those are just actors in stupid costumes.

Carlisle looked at me, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

How could I have forgotten? How rude of me.

"Of course, Carlisle. I am Emmett. Emmett McCarty. Pleased to meet you acquaintance."

I heard Rosalie giggle. I looked at her, smiling like a child at Christmas time. What is it about this woman, that brings me so much joy? I don't even know anything about her. Just her name.

"Emmett," Carlisle was now very serious, "I would like to ask you to let us finish explaining, before you do anything, or make any decisions. I want to let you know up front, that if you wish too, you can stay with us. Or may choose to go your own way."

I nodded to show them I understood.

"When Rosalie brought you here, there wasn't anything I could do. Medically speaking of course. The wounds were much too serious, and the broken ribs, I'm pretty sure, were puncturing vital organs. Rosalie brought you here, hoping I would change you. And of course I did. Or else you wouldn't be sitting here with us. I am sure you notice your senses. They are more than perfect. You can hear, see, and smell like nothing else could compare to. There's a not so reasonable explanation. Now tell me Emmett. Have you ever heard of Vampires?"

My booming laughter broke the silence that followed the question. I couldn't contain it. Was this man serious? Did he actually want me to believe we were vampires? I looked at everyone. Their faces told me he wasn't joking. I immediately ceased the laughing. Still not believing. A small smile playing on my lips.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, It's just that. You honestly expect me to believe that myself and your family, are Vampires? It's ridiculous. There's no such thing. I apologize for laughing. I just can't believe your explanation."

Carlisle took in a deep breath.

Rosalie looked at me, "Emmett, please believe him. He's not lying to you. It's true. The quick movements, the perfect senses. It should explain everything to you. You should be dead right now. But you're not, because he changed you."

"Vampires are supposed to be ugly creatures who scour the nights. They sleep in coffins, and are not awake during the day. And the garlic thing, and stakes driven through the chest."

"Fairy tales." Edward stated, "It's all make believe. None of that is true. As if a stake can puncture our skin."

"Please don't hate me," Rosalie begged. "For taking your life, and making you become a monster. I just couldn't let you die."

"Monster?" I repeated, "If you are indeed a vampire, and same for Carlisle, than it must not be so bad. How could I hate you?"

I stared into her eyes, ignoring all the others. I cupped her face with one hand. Her skin felt like velvet beneath my hand. I closed my eyes and breathed her in. Her scent was the most heavenly scent. I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me.

Edward pretended to cough, breaking me out of my trance. Carlisle and Esme were laughing.

"Emmett, you are a newborn vampire." Edward told me, "So the resistance of human blood will be very hard for you."

"Don't vampires, I mean we, drink human blood?" I asked.

"Only the others." Carlisle replied, "We are 'vegetarian' vampires. We only drink animal blood. And if you are to stay with this family, I have to ask you to go by our rules. A mishap will happen. We won't blame you for that. But to purposefully go out and kill the innocent for their blood. It's unforgivable. If you can stick to this diet, we are only too happy to allow you to stay."

Refusing the blood of a human. That sounded easy.

"It's easier said than done."

I looked at Edward.  
"How are you doing that?" I hissed, "Entering my thoughts."

He chuckled. All traces of humor absent.

"Just a little special gift I obtained when changed.

"Emmett, like Edward said earlier, you're a newborn. For the next year, your strength will be much greater than ours. For human blood makes us stronger. And you still have human blood running through your veins. Once you've reached the year mark, it should be gone. You won't be allowed to be with humans until you can control your thirst.

"The thirst is marked by a number of things. The color of your eyes. They are red, and will be for quite some time. Over time they will change into the golden color you see with ours. That's because of the animal blood.

"Another mark, is the burning sensation in the back of your throat. It intensifies the longer you go without hunting."

Carlisle finished telling me about the thirst. It sounded like a pain in the ass. Edward nodded. I doubt I would grow use to that. He smiled and turned away.

"There are a few things we would like to tell you, before your first hunt." Esme spoke.

This surprised me. This was the first time she has spoken.

Carlisle nodded, "Just a few characteristics."

"We don't sleep." Rosalie said, "Nor do we age."

"I'm forever twenty?" I asked.

She nodded, unable to look at me.

"That doesn't sound too bad Rosalie," I whispered, "That means I'll always be with you."

Her head snapped up, "Does that mean you're staying with us?"

She couldn't hide the excitement from her voice as I nodded.

"Welcome to the family," Esme said, "We are very happy that you chose to stay."

"Why would I leave you?" I asked, unable to think of a proper answer to that one.

"Emmett," Carlisle stated hesitantly, "You do know, because of this. You won't be allowed to return to your old life. You won't be able to see your family or friends again."

I felt the smile slide off of my face. What would my family do? _The same thing you thought when you almost died, _I told myself. And then there was Rachel. I forgot all about her. Of course I still loved her. But I couldn't see her anymore. How could I easily forget Rachel like that, just because a pretty face showed up? She deserves so much better. And she'll get that chance. I hope she would get over me soon enough.

"Don't beat yourself up," Edward sighed, "You'll grow used to it."

I looked at him. Unable to say anything else, I turned my attention to Carlisle.

He turned to Edward, "Edward, would you take Emmett on his first hunt."

Rosalie shot up off the bed, "I can do it."

Edward laughed, "You're not strong enough to control him if a human crosses paths."

"I'm strong enough to take care of it." She retorted, "Carlisle, I can do it. Trust me."

Carlisle looked hesitant, "Fine. If you two aren't back in one hour, Edward and I will be looking for you."

She smiled and turned to Edward. A smile of smug victory upon her face. I laughed as Edward glared at her. Something she was thinking wasn't pleasing him.

She pulled me up off the bed.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded. Without another word she shot through the door in less than five seconds. I looked at Carlisle, who told me to follow. I highly doubt I could catch up. I took off after her. I let out an inaudible gasp as I practically flew down the stairs and out the door.

Once outside I saw a blond mass of curls dashing in between the trees. I smiled and ran towards her. I was dodging each tree ever so gracefully. Everything was a blur green as I kept my eyes on the prize. I couldn't even tell if my feet were touching the ground. Hell, I could get used to this new gait. I was catching up with my Rosalie. I heard giggle a few yards in front of me. I crouched down, still running. When the moment was right, I sprang up with grace. My arms wrapped around a petite waist and we both went crashing down. I turned, so I was on the bottom when we landed. She let out a small scream.

Rosalie smiled as she put both hands on my chest and tried to push herself away. I tightened my grip.

"Nice try Rose," I laughed.

She cocked her head to one side, confusion drawing on her face.

"What?" I asked, "Do you not like being called Rose?"

"Nobody has ever given me a nickname before."

"Would you prefer me to call you Rosalie?"

She shook her head.

"Rose is fine. Now you need a nickname."

I rolled my eyes as I loosened my grip. Instead of getting completely off, Rosalie just sat up. She moved herself slightly, so she was sitting on my stomach. I propped my knees up, giving her something to lean against.

"Rose?"

She looked at me.

"Why do you find yourself a monster?"

She sighed. She looked down, tracing circles on my chest.

"I don't like what I've become. It's not right, you know?" She looked into my eyes.

I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm supposed to be growing, aging I should say. Giving my husband kids. Playing the perfect wife. I'm suppose to clean the house, cook the meals, take care of the children. I'm not supposed to be immortal. Or craving blood. Becoming a monster, it's ruined all of my dreams."

She picked up a stick and threw it. I watched it fly over fifty feet.

"I shouldn't be able to do that. Look what I've done to you. I was selfish for taking your life away."

I reached up with one hand to move a piece of stray hair.

"Don't blame yourself Rose. You haven't done anything bad. I'm glad you found me in the woods. I don't blame you."

I stopped talking. I felt something flowing to my mouth. The burning sensation was more noticeable. Rosalie inhaled. She smiled and looked at me.

"Deer."

She stood up. I quickly followed suit. She grabbed my hand and ran towards the smell. Running with her gave me a sense of belonging. Something I've never quite felt. She stopped as a herd of deer came into view.

"You can go first Emmett."

I nodded, "Ladies first."

She gave me a smile before leaping towards the deer. Before they could react, she had one deer down on the ground. Her mouth quickly found its throat. I watched as she completely drained the deer. She stood up, wiped dirt off of her shirt and waited for me. The other deer were starting to scatter.

I quickly grabbed one and wrestled it to the ground. It started kicking at me. I rolled over, and with one hand I pinned the animal down. I placed my teeth on its neck and bit into it. Blood instantly flowed into my mouth. I quickly swallowed. I felt the blood bubbling outside of my mouth, but I chose to ignore it. Once done I jumped off the deer, and grabbed another one. I repeated the same thing with this one. After this I stood up. The burning in my throat was dull but still present. I looked at Rosalie. She was fighting a smile.

"What?" I asked curiously.

She closed the space between us. She used her thumbs to wipe my mouth.

"You're a messy eater." She replied, "I think it's cute."

Once again, we were staring into each others eyes. Her hands were still cupping my face. I turned my head so one of her hands were coving my mouth.

"Oh Rose," I mumbled.

"Yes?"

I smiled down at her.

"Nothing of importance. I just like saying you name."

"You better be glad I can't blush."

I laughed. I took her hands into one of mine.

"We should get back," She grinned at me, "The others will worry."

Before I could protest, she pulled her hands away and was running towards the direction of the house. I couldn't help but smile as I followed her. I was going to enjoy this lifestyle. I knew, once Rose and I got to know each other, I was going to ask her to marry me. I also knew I had to risk a chance to see Rachel. Just to check on her. I wouldn't make contact with her. I had to make sure she was all right. My disappearance was going to hurt her. I would wait for this though. I would make sure I could handle my thirst. I just had to. Killing her would tear me apart. I would _not_ kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my god! Guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've had a busy summer, with France and school work! I'm going to try and update at least once a week! This chapter isn't really crucial, mainly a filler chapter. Please be patient, chapter five will be up this weekend or some time in the beginning of next week! Emmett meets up with Rachel! Should be interesting right?**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sprinkledwithtwilight. Because I look forward to her reviews.**

**Anyone interested in being a Beta. :]**

Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

The first few months with the Cullens, ahem, my new family, were rather eventful. But pleasing none the less. I had gotten semi close with most of them, especially my Rose. We were still 'friends' at this point. Only I knew that would change sooner or later. These fantasies of mine weren't going to be just fantasies for much longer.

Carlisle had traveled to my hometown. To gather word of my death. He said it was shock to the small town. They held a huge service, which he attended to justify my inevitable questions. What haunted me the most was what he told me about my mother. How she broke down over the empty casket. Carlisle said she cried herself silent and had to be carried out by my father, who shed no tears. I knew he was right about now. If my heart could break, it would when he told me of Rachel.

Carlisle said she sat with my mother. She shed no tears. Didn't make one noise. Carlisle followed her home, just to check up on her. Watched her through the windows. He said it was if she was on autopilot. Her body was there, but her mentality was lifeless. Carlisle stayed long enough to watch her go to bed. He told me once in her bed, she let the tears flow. She had screamed and cried herself to sleep.

I needed to see her. I needed her to know I was alive. She didn't have to live through her life thinking I was dead. I was thinking I was strong enough. Edward, who was close by, suddenly looked at me.

"Don't even think about it." He snapped, "You think you're strong enough. But once you get there, even in close proximity, your whole perceptive will change."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll tell Carlisle what you're thinking."

I stared daggers at him.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He smirked, "Watch me. Don't go anywhere near that woman."

With that said, he stormed out of the room.

God! He was such a sourpuss!

"I heard that!"

I chuckled and allowed myself to follow him.

"Let's hunt!"

Edward made a big deal of picking dirt off of his shirt before rushing out the door.

"I'll race you!" He yelled over his shoulders.

I let my booming laugh fill the kitchen before chasing after him. No matter how long I existed, I would never grow tired of running. The pure adrenaline rush from the speed was enough to share among an Olympic team! I let my legs carry me, not even thinking about the surroundings. It was natural, running was always natural for me even as a human.

I finally caught up with Edward. He was casually leaning against a pine tree.

"Tsk, Emmett." He winked at me, "I thought you of all the Cullens, could catch up."

"You're unbelievably fast," I grinned, before jumping towards him. Tackling the tree he was leaning against. It became uprooted, I picked it up easily, as if it were a twig, and tossed it.

"I'm stronger."

"When your newborn strength runs out, we'll wrestle, and see who is truly stronger."

I bet I'm still stronger. I'll play along with the boy's match. I seem to have forgotten he could read minds, for I stuck my tongue out when he rolled his eyes.

Edward deeply inhaled, "Aha, grizzly. This hunt should be bittersweet for you."

I nodded before following him.

***

After the hunt, Edward and I walked at a normal, agonizing, human speed. He knew what I was going to ask. I just wasn't sure of how to go about it.

"You're wondering about Rosalie again." He stated.

I nodded, "I just want to understand her better. But she's so uptight about her life."

"She hasn't told you her story yet. She has her reasons. Reasons I won't spill. But she will tell you. Soon. You just have to be patient. And don't worry Emmett. She's just as attracted to you, as you are with her."

I grinned, "She said you rejected her, why? I mean, how could you? Have you seriously not looked at her? She's got the body of a goddess! Unless you go the other way."

I trailed off, looking at Edward. His lips were thin, the corners twitching. He was trying not to laugh.

"I'm very much, heterosexual. Are you trying to mask your true feelings?"

"Nice counterattack, but seriously. Why reject her?"

Edward laughed.

"She holds no interest for me. Grant it, she is beautiful. Anyone could see that. I don't feel a pull towards her. And she didn't even like me as a lover in the first place. Our relationship has been, and will always remain platonic."

"Will you spill a little about her past? Pretty please?" I begged Edward, with my hands held in front of me.

He just looked ahead as if he heard, or saw nothing. What a jerk.

"Just a heads up. She does plan on introducing some of her human life to you in the near future."

My smiled brightened at this aspect. I was excited! To hear of My Rose's past! To get to know her on a more personal level. It was too soon to know if I loved her, but I had more than just a _liking _for her. It was something much stronger. Hell, maybe I was in love. What I had with Rachel, is nothing compared to how I feel towards Rosalie, and I thought I loved her. Which brought me back to something else.

Edward sighed, "Emmett, look. I know it's killing you to not see Rachel. To not explain anything. But if I only you knew what would happen once you smelled her blood. We've done a good job of keeping you away from humans. You say you love her, if you truly did, you wouldn't be risking her life."

"She deserves the right to know Edward."

"I agree with you, but you just can't risk this. I'm sorry."

Nothing else was said on the matter. Edward gave me one last apologetic look before taking off. I didn't follow. I merely slumped against a tree. I let out a growl of frustration as I ran my hand through my curls. I stared off in the direction Edward had ran in. Give him a couple of more minutes, and he would be home. A couple of more minutes and he wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts.

He had explained how his mind reading worked. And from what I gathered about it, the house was far enough away from my spot. I could easily risk a chance. I was strong enough. After all I do love Rachel. Even if I'm still not human, I still wouldn't want to hurt her. I jumped up, after slowly counting to one hundred I ran towards the direction of my home town.

Edward was wrong. And I was going to prove it to him. I was just going to sneak into Rachel's room and explain as much as I could without revealing what I had become. I would swear her to secrecy, and I would never enter her life again. I could do this. Edward was _wrong. _


	5. Chapter 5

** A/n: Yo guys! So I lied about the updating, sorry! School and life were pretty chaotic. :] So yeah, here's this chapter, Emmett finally meets up with Rachel. I rewrote this chapter like five times. I just can't get it perfect. Sob, so I'm not going to tell you the next time I'm updating. I don't want to get hopes up. But then again, the way school is going, I might just put this story on hold. **

Chapter 5

Emmett's POV

Even with my speed, it took almost an hour to reach my old home town. But then again, I wasn't running full speed. I used the extra time to think things through. I was nervous. I didn't know what to say. Not much had changed. I don't know what I was expecting. A complete makeover?

I was on the edge of town. I took a deep breath, and held it, not wanting to inhale any scents, just to be safe. I ran, full speed, in the direction of Rachel's house. It took about two minutes. The sky was darkening, so I stood underneath the tree by her window. With my keen hearing, I could hear someone in her room. Easily, I jumped into the tree and sat on a branch. From this view, I could see Rachel in her room, but she couldn't see me.

She was sitting at her vanity, slowing brushing her long, brown hair. Carlisle was right about her mentality. She was just brushing her hair. Her eyes had a glazed over look. Red and puffy from crying, tears threatening to fall at any minutes. If only my heart could break, mine would be crushed into pieces. As she stood up and crossed to the window. She threw it open and looked up at the sky. Her hands were folded underneath her chin, praying, from the look of it. After that, she went to her bed and collapsed.

Without warning, I launched myself from the tree into her open window. I silently landed, and stood up straight. Rachel was now sitting up and staring at me in disbelief.

"Emmett?" she whispered.

I smiled at her and nodded. She threw herself out of bed and into my arms. My body immediately tensed up, but I couldn't help it as my arms wrapped around her.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried into my chest.

"Close enough," I whispered too quietly for her human ears.

I allowed myself to inhale, slowly. I immediately regretted it. As her scent went rushing through my nose, the venom was slowly filling my mouth. I easily stepped away from her grasp. I could see the hurt and confusion on her face.

"Give me a minute." I whispered.

I could feel my muscles twitching. The desire to attack her was getting out of hand. My hands were clenched into fists. I swallowed the venom down and looked at her. She was waiting for my next move.

"Emmett, please come closer, I've missed you so much." she begged.

I slowly made my way to her. I took both her hands into one of mine. I placed my other under her chin. Her warm skin felt so soothing against my icy ones.

"Emmett, you're so cold." she whispered.

I nodded, "Rachel, I can't explain what happened, it'll put you into danger. I won't allow that. Just know, that I'll be safe, and you'll be much safer away from me. It kills me to say this, but, you won't see me anymore after tonight."

The tears were now falling. I let go of her hands and dropped my arms to my side. I took a step away and looked into her eyes.

"Don't you love me?"

"Rachel, I will always love you, but I can't stay with you. I need you to promise me that you will continue on with your life without me. Please? That's all I need. For you to do this and to not tell anyone about me."

She stepped closer wrapping her arms around my waist.

"What about those days by the lake? How we talked about our futures. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Ray, please, if I could, I would take it all back. I just can't be with you."

"Just one more kiss? Please, and I'll keep your secrets." she asked.

I felt my jaw clenched. I couldn't deny her. For her safety, I had to. I had a hand around my neck, looking away.

"Emmett?" She almost cried, "Please?"

I slowly took her face in mine. I was slowly testing myself. I felt strong enough. So I went for it. My lips came crashing down on hers. Her arms snaked their way around my neck, pulling me closer. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth. I was practically yelling at myself to stop, but I couldn't. I pushed her onto her bed. My whole body was trembling. I was slowly losing control.

"Emmett," I had even noticed she stopped kissing, "You're hurting me."

My hands were slowly crushing her face. Every muscle was twitching.

"Emmett!" She yelled more frantically.

I tried to stop myself, but I just couldn't. I moved to her neck, and before she could say anything else, I bit into it, causing her to scream. I couldn't stop consuming her blood. I felt her withering underneath my body, but paid no attention. All my mind was focused on, was the blood slowly trickling down my throat. The fire in my throat was slowly dying, and the muscles stopped twitching.

When she stopped moving, and I couldn't get any more blood, I stepped away. I slowly backed into her wall, where I slid down. I could see bruises on her face, bruises that match my hands perfectly. My hands ran through my hair.

"Rachel?" I called out, knowing it was useless.

She was dead. Dead because I was too selfish to stay away. Dead because I killed her. Because I drained her blood. My body gave a shudder. I heard someone downstairs. Her family was home. I quickly headed towards the window. After throwing one last look at her lifeless body, I jumped out the window. Running off as soon as I touched the ground. I just couldn't get away quick enough to ignore the screams I heard from Rachel's mom.


End file.
